Snowed In
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: There are benefits to being stuck inside during a blizzard. Golden Queen. Fluff. AU that includes a specific element of season four.


Author's note: What I should be doing: updating one of my multi-chapters. What I actually did: wrote my first new Golden Queen one shot in *months*. And it's married Golden Queen fluff to boot. Inspired by the fact that Elsa's coming in to OUAT and freezing over Storybrooke, but as per usual with my OTP pieces: this is AU. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Snowed In<span>

"When I said that I wanted an end to the heat wave we had all summer: this is _not_ what I had in mind," Regina Gold grumbled as she peered out the window of the mansion she shared with her husband, Aiden, only to discover that the blizzard currently rampaging through Storybrooke had yet to stop.

"It gives new meaning to the phrase "be careful what you wish for," that's for sure," the pawnbroker agreed, sounding equally irritated.

She glanced over her shoulder to see that her other half had all but buried himself in as many blankets as he could find. It was no secret that he abhorred the cold, but even so: the image he made was utterly adorable and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the edges of her lips. "Got any room for me under there?"

"I'm sure I can manage," he grinned and gestured for her to join him from where he was huddled on their bed.

Regina chuckled and wasted little time in climbing in beside him.

Aiden took a few minutes to resituate the blankets so she could curl into his arms, smiling fondly when she rested her head against his chest and began drawing invisible figures over his pajama shirt.

They remained like that for a while; basking in the quiet and in one another's company, until eventually Regina tilted her head up and nuzzled at his throat. "Admittedly, there are advantages to being snowed in."

He swallowed a moan when she purposely nipped at the exposed skin of his clavicle. "Oh are there?"

She smirked and crawled on top of him. "Mainly: that I have you all to myself and entirely at my mercy."

There was no point in arguing when a) what she said was entirely true and b) she was straddling him so forming coherent words was not about to happen.

Regina was all-too aware of the power she held over him when he dragged her into a fervent kiss, and his own intentions became apparent when his hands began to wander avidly over her body.

Despite the silk that was a thin barrier between his skin and hers, Aiden's touch sent an electric spark coursing up her spine, causing her to press as close as possible as the embrace deepened.

Skilled fingers went to work at removing clothing, and when it was finally skin against skin, the mayor found herself pinned beneath her husband's leanly toned form as he captured her mouth in another ardent kiss.

She weaved her fingers into the silky strands of his hair, nipping and teasing at his lips as their limbs entwined instinctively.

They quickly became a tangle with the multiple blankets, but it was impossible to care once they were joined, and then nothing else existed save for the pleasure they shared.

* * *

><p>"This is cozy," Regina murmured, her head once again resting against Aiden's chest, only now it was because they were recuperating from what had turned into multiple sessions of lovemaking.<p>

"I certainly can't complain about being cold anymore," he laughed quietly, his fingers stroking lazy circles along her back.

She glanced up at him, content to memorize the image he made with tousled hair and sweat-streaked skin, his handsome features serene and entirely satisfied. It was in these silent, intimate moments that she could revel in the fact that he was _hers_ just as much as she was _his_, and sometimes that meant more than the gold band around her ring finger.

He met her eyes, caught the look she was giving him, and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair back over her ear.

The devotion evident in his amber gaze conveyed more than words could, and she drew him to her for a long, loving kiss.

As far as either one of them was concerned: the blizzard outside could go on as long as it wanted. Where they were: there was nothing but warmth and affection, and that was what really mattered.

The End


End file.
